Duke
Duke was the first Fire Lizard to Impress a human and was named for Sorka's marmalade tomcat on Terra. Biography Birth and Impression He was hatched from the clutch that Sean Connell found. When the clutch was about ready to hatch, bronze and brown dragonets brought sea weeds to ring the nest, then they went hunting for fish, crawlers, trundlebugs and anything else edible. When he hatched, a Tunnel snake attacked and he stumble over the barrier to get away, crooning his hunger, and ended up near to Sorka who 'felt' his hunger. She tore off a corner of her sandwich, and he pounced on it hungrily. His tone changed, and by the time he had had several more bites he was in her hands and Impression had been made with her. Two of his brown brothers heard the change in their sibling croon, and ignoring the flopping fishes and other stuff the adults held up and went to were their brother was. Sorka was breaking up her sandwich and asked Sean to help her feed them. Growing Up After return home, her mother had Brian go get his father, who return with Pol Nietro and Bay Harkenon, who examined the now sleeping fire lizard, in a reed basket that was nearly finished, they asked her too keep notes about him. On the first night, he woke the whole square with his creeling his hunger, he ate anything every three hours. When his hide started to flake,Red Hanrahan, had a oil made up for his problem. First time Pol Nietro tried to X-Ray him, he when Between to Sorka. He didn't calm down till he came to his birth place, where Sean was resting, swatting at a bug, that one of his brown snapped up, his father Porrig Connell, had him sleep with the babies, in camp. Which keep away the tunnel snakes away, she left a pot of oil for him, before she left. Six month later, when the poultry run was attacked by Wherries, he used flame to scary one of the more aggressive one. Sorka didn't recall that till they got caught in the first threadfall. Afterward Pol Nietro, stop by and spoke to Sorka while Duke was having his evening meal, he would grasp each bite in his three-claw paw lick it and take a bite, Sorka said he was down to one meals a day. There was a smells of something that Sorka ignored as best she could. He asked Sorka to get hold of Sean, who said that all the good spots near Landing were taken. So he traded for his help using his background head of zoologist dept on First Centauri, by trading eggs for eggs, with the changes made so he could have Cricket here on Pern. While hunting for fire lizard eggs and death hatching Sorka and Duke when one way, and she found two green one she thought was a gold, «Duke don't care for greens», she had mar Pol Nietro and Bay speculated to be divergent evolution from a type of sea creature that had webbing between it front limbs, fire lizards dropped the webbing for grasping pincers with claws. He was pointing to Duke as he was telling this over the evening fire. First Threadfall and before the Second Crossing He and the two browns were fighting with the Mentasynth, ones Blazer and her brown and bronze Emmett, to the end she and Sean could read that they were leading them to safety from what look like rain, but was Thread, after leading the group safety under the rock ledge of a nearby lake, they were flaming just around that area, for he stopped and cheep, at them. Keeping them safe. During the Second Crossing In order to help the riders understand Between, they timed how long between Landing and the camp. Duke was sent to Brian at Fort Hold. Fort Weyr Duke and Sean's two browns and Red Hanrahan' brown were fathful to their freinds, one reason they were around for the gold stay to seethere egg hatchted before return to their humans. They morned the loss of queen dragon and her rider in childbirth. Sorka Passing Away Duke, showing his fathfulness to her, by laying near her, both he and Faranth, when Between at her death. Personality and traits Appearances * Dragonsdawn * The Chronicles of Pern: First Fall (mention) * Dragonsblood ru:Граф Category:First Pass Category:Bronze Fire Lizard Category:Fort Hold Category:Fort Weyr